bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thethirdpathcometh/So many questions...
Seeing that there isn't a page here for wonderings about why that is, why that isn't or why-ever I'm making this up, I'm posting this on my own blog. Here are some questions that have probably plagued other players of BTD5 all for the sake of questioning: 1. Is the Juggernaut some form of compensation for something?;) 2. Why do Tack Shooters look like the deadly Daleks but Spike Factories look like toasters or rice cookers? 3. Real-life snipers can take down a blimp with just one bullet. Why not on BTD5? 4. Why do Buccaneers waste so many grapes? (And why do they fire on only one side at a time but not simultaneously when they have guns on both sides?) 5. Where did all the ninja magic go? 6. Where did the light saber boomerang go? 7. Why couldn’t Ice Towers and Glue Gunners (dubbed the “forgotten duo” in one daily challenge of the same title, I think) at least try to attack MOABs? (Why can’t they take a lesson from the brave Dart Monkeys?) 8. Why are these monkeys immune to friendly fire? (Look at the Dart Monkeys in the target range of Mortar and Bomb Towers. It’s like a statement saying “Dart Monkeys can survive a nuclear holocaust just as easily as a Super Monkey.”) 9. Will the Monkey Ace ever land for gas? 10. Shouldn’t Monkey Villages have Monkey Villagers, too? (Note to self: This would make for an impressive third path.) 11. Don’t you think 20$ for a bundle of bananas is too much? 12. What did the bloons need the Bloonsday Device for? (Players just lose lives when bloons get through but the towers AND the track themselves never get damaged.) 13. Why couldn't the Monkey Farmer use his pitch fork to pop bloons? 14. The artwork for the Angry Squirrel Pro reminds you of Magilla Gorilla, doesn’t it? 15. Is the Watermelon Spitter also a squirrel? Or is it a chipmunk? 16. How good are camo bloons in hiding when not even Sun Gods could touch them even though they’re in range of its sun rays? (Shouldn’t Super Monkeys be able to see them just as their name sake Superman would have?) 17. Why are (regular?) bloons drawn standing up while towers (and MOAB-class bloons) are viewed from above? (My girlfriend noticed this one.) 18. Why are ceramic bloons tougher to crack than lead? I mean, seriously? How do they even fly? 19. My favorite question: Why can’t the Temple of the Monkey God use other abilities other than darts and blades when you sacrifice towers other than Ice Towers, Glue Gunners, Monkey Apprentices, Bomb Towers and Mortar Towers (we could include Dart Monkeys and Tack Shooters as default for the darts and blades, respectively)? 20. Last but not least: Can I please have a cookie? 21. Does anyone else realize that once the Dartling Gun is upgraded beyond tier 2 of either paths, it's no longer a "Dartling Gun" but either a laser cannon or a rocket launcher, hence, no more cool spinning Gatling gun barrels? ''new!'' I do hope nobody takes this in a bad way. I know imagination is a good thing and that there are things that shouldn't be asked because asking them would be more stupid than the things that are in question. But they are questions nonetheless and it is our duty to say them so the people who make the game know how we take notice of their work and appreciate their contributions to society. But seriously, how do ceramic and lead bloons fly? Category:Blog posts